Whispers Of The Faded
by do you fear god
Summary: One little mistake. Then you're killed by the mistake. You've done bad, and now other people are being killed by the same mistake.
1. THE EDGE OF THE EARTH

…

 **BOOK ONE**

 ** _THE EDGE OF THE EARTH_**

…


	2. Chapter Zero

Chapter 00

Leopardstrike watched the soft grass under the moonlight glow through a bush, a tree, everything else. She shifted her paws forward unorthodoxly, to avoid creeping out of a position dear to her, in an unusual way. She padded slowly to the edge of territory, waiting for a special prey that would come out at this spot, at this time only. The she-cat flicked her tail as she licked at her paw, eyeing the entrance to the camp in front of her. She looked up and unsheathed her claws. Moonhigh had struck.

Sparkpaw nudged around, waking herself up. She rose slowly, shaking off moss that had stuck to her, and crept out. It was a quiet night, enforced by the fact that she had gotten up at exactly moonhigh. The _other_ bright orb in the sky, the one that is white instead of yellow, shone through a tree, a bush, and onto some grass. It flowed brightly through the night sky, leaving the dark brown, blue eyed, she-apprentice dazzled and slightly inspired.

Leopardstrike inched forward and squirmed slightly into the entrance. Her paws padded up and down and her tail lashed suddenly and quickly. She looked at the darkness to the behind of her, reminding her that she still had time. Time for the ultimate catch. Her muscles became stiff and sturdy and her eyes narrowed. The prickles slightly grazed her paws and legs, making her twitch a little. She looked up, and down. Forwards, and backwards. Upcoming was the catch.

Sparkpaw slowly padded through the camp, making nearly unheard pawsteps and leaving tiny marks in the mud. Her green eyes looked slightly duller in the light, along with some of her markings. She observed the forest, dead in front of her. Wonderful intertwining plants and flowers and all else, yes, she stared at it. The light hit it. The light hit everything.

Sparkpaw approached the bunch of brambles and prickles and moss that were in her path from camp to freedom. Ish. The white-forepawed she-apprentice nudged a paw in, making a tiny rustling sound. The area behind the brambles seemed to move too, slightly blocking the light. Nothing could do that, except this, for some reason. Her paws cautiously slid in, before she took a step, followed by a crunching sound. She looked up, and looked down. Everything seemed fine.

Leopardstrike slowly crept forward, forward further, and started to slowly, slowly, ease herself up. She had all the time in the world, after all. She slid in, staring at the unknowing apprentice, waiting for a realisation. She kept in the position, scraping herself slightly across the overgrown area.The light didn't shine on her. Regardless of her location.

Sparkpaw shot up as fast as she could, claws unsheathed, and hissing. The shadow staring at her with cold, dead, pure white eyes would provoke that reaction. The shadow crawled forward, waiting for her prey to react a slight bit more extreme. She lifted a claw, as if to fight, and bared her teeth. The chase would begin soon. Soon enough.

Sparkpaw eased backwards, wary of the living silhouette, and gradually started speeding up. She also bared her teeth, but only as a sign of aggression. She had no plans to attack the thing; it would be too dangerous. Leopardstrike took a long look at her target, already in prime mode for attack. A fox length away and accelerating, she took a step out of the overgrowth, walked forward, and launched towards Sparkpaw's back, latching on and draining blood fast. Sparkpaw took a look of surprise on her face, and attempted to claw the shadow's front side, and missed by a long shot. Sparkpaw rolled over, trying to get into a pouncing position, but was distracted by the bleeding from her back. Leopardstrike stood without moving. She didn't need to. If no one moved, it was a stalemate. But someone had to move.

Sparkpaw ran forward and sprang at the shadow's face, clawing it, only for her to be batted downwards and see that, instead of blood, the slight scratches emitted a black fog. The dark brown she-apprentice with an expression of surrender stared upwards, helpless, on her back. The shadow clawed her face, leaving her unconscious in a few meek seconds.

A/N: Sorry for the annoying paragraph breaks! It's just how Fanfictiondotnet formats things.


	3. c

do you fear god


End file.
